We Should be Lovers
by IShipAlmostAnythingYaoi
Summary: "We should be lovers, Corporal... You're mine, you belong to me...! I won't let anyone else have you... I-I'll kill them!" Ereri. Contains graphic (?) rape. And cursing, because Levi. Yandere-ish!Eren. Top!Eren. Bottom!Levi. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**(EDIT**/Be warned that this fic is in no way a happy fic, its incredibly fucked up, it contains rape/non-con, violence, blood, foul language, manipulation, death and that all that other good stuff. So if you came here expecting rainbows and sparkles and smiles all around, I suggest clicking that little back arrow and taking yourself back to the search page. For those of you who actually came here for the bad stuff, please enjoy you sick fucks. Just kidding, I love you guys, but seriously, let it be known that I do not condone anything that I've put into this fic.  
**

**EDIT*/ Hey, hey! I actually went and read through and fixed a few grammar/spelling mistakes, yay! I also added an extra paragraph here and there and keep an eye on this fic in the future, 'cause I plan on uploading a second chapter soon!)**

**What kind of sick child stays up all night to write about rape?**

**This is probably going to contain a hell of a lot of spelling/grammar mistakes 'cause I'm tired and only checked through this fic once, and it's probably going to be confusing**

~~~KMD~~~

Levi growled and took another sip of his black coffee, it was late and he was tired- No. Tired was an understatement, Levi was flat out exhausted, but he couldn't sleep until he had finished this paperwork. He sighed and ran a hand through his short, black hair, placing his cup back on the tray, before turning is head to the side and spotting Eren curled up on the chair on the other side of the room, asleep.

Oh.

Right.

He'd forgotten that he told the brat to wait here until he'd finished his paperwork, since he couldn't afford to abandon it for a few minutes to lock the brat in his dungeon cell for the night.

"Oi!" Levi called, picking up a spare pen from his desk and throwing it at the boy, it bounced off of his head and landed on the floor, successfully waking the sleeping titan-shifter, "Brat, I told you not to fall asleep. I'm almost done now, make yourself useful and run down to the kitchen to make me some more coffee, I can trust you with that, can't I? And pick up that pen too."

"Y-yes, sir!" Eren said quickly, standing from the chair and saluting. He searched around on the floor for the pen, finding that it had rolled under the chair, he picked it up and handed it to his Corporal. "I'll be right back, Corporal!" He grabbed the tray and hurried to the door, leaving his shoes, and stepped out into the corridor.

The castle was freezing at night, but there were torches along the walls providing light and a small amount of warmth. Eren still shivered though, and tried walk as fast as possible without dropping the tray and, in turn, smashing the cup.

He managed to get to the kitchen relatively fast and found that it was empty, that was good, it meant that he could make the Corporal's coffee without getting in anyone's way and being slowed down. He poured some water into the kettle, placed it over the stove and paced around the kitchen impatiently as he waited for it to boil, he really didn't want to keep Levi waiting.

He made the coffee and placed the cup back on the tray, hurrying back to the Corporal's office and hoping the coffee wouldn't be cold by time he got there.

Eren stopped in front of the door and shifted from foot to foot nervously. Tonight, he decided, would be the night that he finally confessed his love to his Corporal. He gathered as much confidence as he could before nudging the door open with his foot, "Corporal, I have your coffee." Eren stepped up to Levi's desk and placed the tray down on the wooden surface.

Levi didn't look up from his work and continued writing quickly but neatly, "I just have to sign a few documents and then I'll take you down, feel free to sit while you wait, though I don't see the point when I'm literally only going to take a few more seconds." He used his free hand to grab the cup by the rim and take a small sip of the hot coffee.

"Um... Corporal? C-can I... tell you something?" Eren asked hesitantly, playing with the harness of his maneuver gear.

Levi looked up from his work, piercing silver eyes locked with green and Eren immediately lost what little confidence he had. "Yes, Eren?"

The titan-shifter felt his face heat up in embarrassment and he wanted to look away, but the Corporal kept him pinned with his stare. "I-I-I... u-uh, um... I-I..."

"Jesus Christ, brat, just say it, we haven't got all night." Levi sighed, putting his cup and pen down, finally finished with his paperwork for the night.

"I-I really like you, Corporal!" Eren stuttered, bowing his head and clenching his fists. 'Please accept my love for you Corporal, please, I don't know what I'd do otherwise...' He thought.

Levi's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up into his hairline. He certainly wasn't expecting that, an apology maybe? Or something else trivial, but certainly not a confession. Levi couldn't deny that he liked the kid too, he was attractive, and despite being an annoying brat, he was persistent, determined and passionate. But Eren was only fifteen and Levi was thirty-four.

"Eren." Levi said quietly, standing from his chair. "Eren, look at me."

Eren slowly lifted his head, he knew what was coming, but maybe, just maybe, the Corporal would say he liked him too? "Yes, sir?"

The Corporal walked over to Eren and cupped his chin, "Brat... it wouldn't work out, there's nineteen years between us, and you're my subordinate... and there's also the fact that either one of us could die any time we leave these walls... understand?"

Eren nodded, there it was, the rejection. He could hear the pen roll from the Corporal's desk and clatter to floor, or was it his heart shattering...?

The shorter man let out another sigh and moved towards the door, but he was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist, "Who is it, Corporal?" The words were so quiet it made Levi wonder if they were even said, or if it was just the wind rustling the leaves of trees.

"What do you mean?" Levi cocked a thin eyebrow in question, turning back to Eren.

The boy's grip tightened and his next words were spoken through gritted teeth, "Who stole your love for me, Corporal? Who has all of your attention, your affection? Who do you care for the way I care for you? Who have you given your heart to?" Eren was looking at Levi now, green eyes filled with so many emotions. Hurt, pain, betrayal, sadness, anger, hate. Eren was trembling and his other hand was clenched in a fist by his side. "We should be lovers, Corporal... You're mine, you belong to me...! I won't let anyone else have you... I-I'll kill them!" His grip tightened further as tears spilled from his eyes and slid down his cheeks.

Eren didn't understand why this hurt so much, why he was so Gad damn pissed that the Corporal didn't like him back. The man wouldn't even have time to think about love right? He must've been too busy with his paperwork and expeditions and keeping an eye on him, so he should've expected the rejection, but he just couldn't help it. _It hurt._

"Eren, that hurts." Levi said, gently trying to tug his arm free.

"Who is it, Corporal?" He repeated, ignoring what the shorter man had said, "Erwin? Mike? Petra? Hanji? Please, tell me who it is! I'll kill them if they try to take you away from me!"

"You're tired, Eren. You aren't thinking straight." Levi tried to tug his arm away again, but his subordinate still didn't let go, "Come on, brat. Let's go."

"No." Eren growled, "Why don't you like me, Corporal? You're always calling me a brat and you never thank me for anything!"

"I never said I didn't like you, Eren." Levi used his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, trying to prevent the oncoming headache.

"If you loved me, then you wouldn't care about age or rank! You'd be willing to ignore that and take a risk!" The boy cried, letting go of the Corporal's wrist only to shove him against the door, pinning him by his shoulders.

"Ere-" Levi tried, but he was cut off by Eren's lips against his.

"I don't want to hear it, Levi." Eren hissed, taking a hold of Levi's wrist again.

He began walking, tugging Levi along behind him. He opened the door leading to Levi's bedroom and pushed Levi inside, entering after and locking the door behind him. Eren tried to push Levi towards the bed, but the man dug his heels into the ground and refused to budge, "Stop. You're acting like a spoiled child that isn't getting what it fucking wants."

"I said, I don't want to hear it, so shut up." Eren snarled, lifting the shorter man and throwing him over his shoulder. The boy carried Levi over to the bed and threw him down onto it, climbing over him quickly and straddling his hips.

"Stop this, it's insubordination!" Levi growled, pushing at Eren's shoulder. "Get off me."

"I don't care what it is, I won't let any one else have you, Levi! I told you, you're mine!" Eren pinned Levi's hands to the pillow above his head, tangling his fingers with Levi's, and pressed his lips against Levi's again.

Somewhere inside him, Eren knew that this was wrong. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this, and he didn't want to do it, but... but it just felt so _good_ to have so much control over the Corporal. The man was older, higher in rank, but Eren had power over him, could make the man do as he pleased, and he was willing to take advantage of the opportunity while it was presented to him.

The shorter man struggled, bucking his hips and trying to throw the titan-shifter off. This brat really wasn't going to... rape him, was he? He couldn't, he was still a child for crying out loud, but that didn't stop the fear bubbling up inside Levi, didn't stop the memories surfacing of the dirty old perverts in the underground. He wanted to open his mouth and scream for help, wanted thrash about, escape, he just needed to _get away_, but Eren was stopping him

and Levi suddenly felt claustrophobic.

He was breathing heavily through his nose, but it wasn't enough, he opened his mouth to gasp for air, only to have Eren's tongue shove its way inside. Levi could feel himself start shaking as Eren's tongue explored his mouth, he tried pushing back against Eren's hands, but the fear weakened him, and all he could do was lie there and let out a pathetic whimper.

After what felt like hours, Eren broke away and sat up, panting slightly, a smirk on his face, "Ah, look at you, Corporal."

"This is not consensual, brat, this is rape. Get off of me, that's an order!" Levi tried to glare and throw Eren off again, he really did, but the boy was unaffected and didn't move.

Eren shook his head and the smirk turned into a wide grin, he leaned down again, nose touching his Corporal's, "I think... I think I'm going to disobey this order, Corporal, just this once." He whispered, "Now I'm going to let your hands go, but don't move, I would hate to have to tie you up, that wouldn't be any fun, would it?"

Levi could practically _hear_ the amusement in his subordinate's voice, this couldn't possibly be the same stuttering mess he was talking to barely half an hour ago.

"Aw, your shaking." Eren crooned, releasing one of Levi's hands so that he could run his fingers through his Corporal's hair. "Don't worry, Corporal, I know you can handle the pain."

"Stop, please..." Levi whimpered, pushing at Eren's shoulder with his free hand.

Fuck, he hated how he sounded right now, hated how he had to resort to begging, hated how Eren managed to do this to him with a few words and touches. He was scared and weak, like a mouse that had been running from a cat, but was now cornered and about to be eaten.

"Stay still, Levi." Eren said quietly, releasing Levi's other hand so that he could begin to undress the trembling man.

Levi turned his head to the side, taking deep breaths to try and calm his shaking, and tried to think of something other than the hands slowly unbuckling the belts of his harness. A plan. He needed a plan, he couldn't just give up and give in now. He'd wait for the titan-shifter to let his guard down and then he'd run, he'd find Erwin and get him to do something about Eren.

He barely felt Eren's hands slip his jacket off of his shoulders, barely felt himself being lifted so his jacket could be removed completely and tossed aside, along with his harness and cravat. Barely felt the fingers of the other unbuttoning his shirt and throwing that away with his other clothes, and then Eren was gently pushing him to lie down again and he didn't fight it. Not yet.

The Corporal let out a gasp when lips found his neck and sucked harshly, his hands moving to grip Eren's shoulders tightly, "Don't- ah...! D-don't do that!"

Eren chuckled and Levi shivered at the warm breath against his skin, "Sensitive here, hm?" A kiss was placed on his throat, and then teeth were sinking into his flesh, and Levi cried out at the pain. Eren licked over the bite as if in apology and kissed the darkening patch of skin, and then he moved to suck and bite more bruises into Levi's neck.

Levi squirmed and buried his fingers in the boy's hair, he bit his bottom lip and tried not to let the moans escape from his throat. He pulled at the hair in his hands, "E-Eren... s-stop, ah! People... people will s-see!"

Eren paused, pulling back slightly, "Let them, I want people to know that you belong to me." He growled lowly and bit at Levi's shoulder, then kissed a trail down to his Corporal's collar bones and left teeth marks and bruises there too.

"I-I don't... I don't belong... t-to anyone...!" Levi clenched his teeth and somehow managed to get a foot between their bodies to kick at Eren's stomach.

Eren cursed as he clutched his stomach, struggling to get some air back in his lungs. "Y-you bastard!"

Levi used his chance to push Eren off and hurry over to the door, but his hands were shaking violently and made it near impossible to grip the lock and turn it, and it made him panic and shake harder. Eren recovered quickly and lunged for his Corporal, "I was going to try and make it less painful and more enjoyable for you, but I don't think you deserve that now."

"Let go of me, Eren!" Levi shouted, thrashing about, trying to pull himself free. He couldn't let this happen, he had to get away. "You're fucking crazy! What the hell has gotten into you?"

Eren smirked, "You're scared of me, aren't you? I can tell." He laughed, "You only have yourself to blame, Levi." The boy pinned the shorter man's hands behind his back and kissed the back of his neck, "This wouldn't be happening right now if you loved me like I loved you." He whispered, breath ghosting across Levi's ear. "Now, I suggest you stop trying to run off and do as I fucking say, OK Corporal?"

"Yes, brat." Levi muttered, dropping his head and letting his shoulders sag in defeat.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you, Levi, speak up." Eren purred.

"Yes, Eren." Levi said slightly louder, fighting back the tears that were threatening to escape. This was it, there was no escaping now, all he could was pray that it'd be over quickly.

"Good boy." Eren smiled, patting Levi's ass, "Now go lie down, I'll join you in a moment."

Levi nodded slowly, lying down on his bed and curling into a ball. He just wanted to cry and scream, but he didn't want to appear any weaker to his subordinate, and he didn't want to risk pissing him off any further. What made this whole situation worse was the fact that it was going to happen on Levi's own bed, the place where he'd be sleeping every night and the memories would haunt him every time he closed his eyes.

He looked over and saw that Eren had removed all of his clothes, and was now folding them neatly, as well as Levi's. When he was done, he placed them on a chair in separate piles and turned to Levi. The Corporal almost grimaced in disgust when he saw that the boy was hard.

The titan-shifter climbed onto the bed and crawled over Levi, and Levi slowly turned to lie on his back. Eren tugged Levi's trousers off along with his underwear and discarded the clothing on the floor. Levi looked away and tried to close his legs, but Eren placed his hands behind Levi's knees and pushed them up to the man's shoulders, "Nuh-uh Levi, I want to see everything."

Eren leaned down and kissed the marks he had left earlier, then bit down at the same time he thrust his hips forward, burying his dick in Levi's ass.

"Fuck!" Levi screamed, hands scrabbling to hold onto something. One hand flew to Eren's hair, the other landing on the boy's shoulder, nails digging in and creating small crescent shaped wounds.

"S-shit, Levi!" Eren moaned, pounding into Levi again and again, not giving him time to adjust, "You're s-so tight! Fuck... so good...!"

"E-Eren, it hurts!" Levi cried, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Stop, ah! P-please, Eren!" The pain was unbearable and he knew he was bleeding, he could hear the wet squelching sound every time Eren thrust inside, and he could feel the droplets of crimson running down his ass cheeks. "Please stop, it h-hurts! Ah! Please, E-Eren, plea-ah! Stop!"

Eren was panting into his neck, and his back was slippery with sweat, making it hard for Levi to hold on properly. The Corporal was writhing under the boy above him, he couldn't bear the pain, he had pretty bad injuries from fighting titans before, but they were nothing compared to this. But then Eren pushed his knees a little further, lifted his ass a little higher and he struck something inside Levi, making him feel a spark of pleasure amongst the agony.

"Ah, there it is." Eren panted, lifting Levi's leg onto his shoulder and reaching his free hand down to start pumping the Corporal's cock, as he continued to hit that same spot. "I'll reward you for your good behaviour."

"No, don't! Ah!" Levi let out a strangled moan, taking a hold of Eren's arm. He didn't want to enjoy this, he couldn't enjoy what Eren was doing to him, there was still so much pain and he was still bleeding, this was still rape. "D-don't m-make me... ah! L-like this!"

Eren kissed Levi's throat softly and then claimed his lips, swallowing the man's moan as his hips and hand moved faster. Levi bit down on Eren's bottom lip to muffle his scream as he came, coating his and Eren's chests with the sticky substance.

Eren smirked as he thrust a few more times and came deep inside Levi's abused ass. He pulled out slowly and then flopped onto his side, panting heavily.

Levi curled up into a tight, trembling ball, back facing Eren, hands covering his face as he sobbed loudly. He flinched when his subordinate ran a hand through his hair, shuffling away, he whimpered shakily, "D-don't touch me, Eren... You don't h-have the right..." He felt the bed shift as the titan-shifter stood and heard the shuffling sound of Eren putting his clothes on, then the door was unlocked, opened and closed gently, and Levi was left alone in his room.

Eren collapsed to the floor as soon as the door closed.

He had just fucking _raped_ Levi, right after saying that he loved the man. What the actual fuck was wrong with him? Why did he do that? What the hell possessed him to do such a thing?

He had worked so hard to gain the Corporal's trust, and now Levi was _scared_ of him.

Fuck.

Eren pushed himself off the floor and tried to calm himself down, _he had to try and fix this_.

In his room, Levi shivered, wrapping his arms around himself tightly, as the tears continued to fall and sobs continued to leave his mouth. He was disgusting, filthy, he wished he could just fall asleep and not wake up. How could he live with himself now? How could he face Eren every day?

The door creaked open slowly and Levi sat up hurriedly, "Fuck off." He growled to who ever it was, trying to keep his voice level, trying not to let the fear and pain show. "I-I don't want to see a-anyone right now." He looked up and saw Eren standing at the foot of the bed, a bowl of water in one hand, a cloth in the other and clean sheets draped over his arm. The Corporal was confused at the sight, but he masked it with a bitter laugh, "Are you back for round two?"

Eren said nothing, just moved to sit beside Levi, setting the bowl in his lap. He dipped the cloth into the water and then reached out to Levi, "Please, let me."

Levi stared at the cloth in Eren's out stretched hand, and then looked up into Eren's ocean coloured eyes. The boys eyes showed the pain, regret and fear he was feeling and Levi decided that maybe he'd give him a chance, even though he was still slightly afraid of Eren and extremely pissed off. He growled lowly, "If this is your way of apologising, you can fuck the hell off. I'm not forgiving you for what you did any time soon."

Eren nodded sadly, "I kinda figured, but at least let me do this, and I'll leave you alone. I'll lock myself up for the rest of the night, and I'll accept whatever punishment is planned for me."

Levi sighed, led back on the bed and allowed Eren to clean his body, hissing in pain when he got to his thighs and ass. Eren moved him to the chair when he was done cleaning him and changed the soiled sheets for fresh ones, then helped his Corporal into a clean shirt and a pair of shorts. He lifted the Corporal back onto the bed and pulled the covers up to Levi's chin, then knelt on the ground in front of his face, "Will you please listen to me, Corporal?"

"I'm tired, Eren, and I fucking hate you for what you did. What makes you think I'd want to listen to the shit you have to say?" Levi growled, eyes still red from the crying he had done.

"Please, Corporal, I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me, I was hurt and then I just got so mad, I-I don't expect you to forgive me, and I know that I've ruined any chance that I possibly had with you, but I want you to know that I truly am sorry for what I did, and I'm going to regret making that choice for the rest of my life." Eren explained, eyes on the floor.

"Then prove it." Levi said.

"Corporal?"

"Prove to me that you're fucking sorry, and maybe, just maybe, I'll consider forgiving you." Levi shuffled over to the other side of the bed and lifted the blanket, "You can't fucking lock yourself in your own cell, and you don't even know where the keys are. Get in, you can start proving yourself by staying on your side of the bed and keeping your hands to your fucking self, if you even think about touching me again, humanity is going to have to find a new hope." He threatened, but the threat lost its edge when he yawned, rolled over and curled up.

A smile tugged at the corners of Eren's lips and he slipped under the covers next to Levi, "I'm really sorry, Corporal..." He whispered, "Thanks for giving me a chance... You can trust me, I won't fail you..."

"Go the fuck to sleep, brat, I'm still tired and pissed off at you."

"Good night, Corporal."

"_Good night, Eren..._"

~~~KMD~~~

**I'm going to go sit in the bin and hope the bin men won't question why I'm there and just throw me in the truck with the rest of the rubbish.**

**My next fic is probably gonna contain a lot of Mike/Levi feels, depends on what fic I feel like writing really...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm so sorry I haven't posted any fics in so long, I've had so much going on, exams and becoming single and all that**

**Anyway, here's a chapter 2 for We Should be Lovers! If you haven't read the notes at the beginning of the first chapter then go do that now, please! I hope you like this fic, I'm sorry this chapter is so short though, hopefully the third and final chapter will be a lot longer. I'm also hoping to get something up for Valentines day, but I haven't got anything so far, so feel free to leave some suggestions for a Valentines Ereri fic!**

**Oh God, I really shouldn't try writing smut /Hides in corner**

**Without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

~~~KMD~~~

Eren awoke with a groan, his body was sore and his mind was still slightly fuzzy with sleep. He sat up and pushed the covers off of his body and found that he was still in his uniform, strange, Levi usually made sure that Eren changed before he went to sleep.

He looked around and saw that he wasn't in his cell, he was in a somewhat fancy looking room.

And then the memory of last night hit him like a titan's fist.

He had raped Levi.

He whipped his head to the side and saw Levi curled up at the edge of the bed, silver eyes staring up at him tiredly. "Sleep well?" The smaller man asked.

Eren's eyes widened, and he nodded hesitantly. He couldn't lie, this was actually the first time he'd had a good night's sleep in quite a while.

"I bet you fucking did." Levi spat hatefully, "I didn't sleep at all, how could I when my rapist was sleeping barely a foot away? I feel absolutely fucking disgusting, filthy, vile, disgraceful _used_-," His voice cracked and he curled up into an even tighter ball.

"I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..." Eren whimpered, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Then you'll follow my orders, you'll follow every single one of them, and you'll follow them exactly. You won't talk back, you won't defy me, you won't question me, you won't touch me. Do I make myself clear?" Levi growled.

Eren nodded silently, refusing to look at the older man.

"Good, now then, my first order. My lower back is killing me, so I want you to try and find me a hot water bottle, we should have a few somewhere. Now go, get moving, and you better come back, or I'll tell Erwin what you did last night." Levi said, he knew the last part sounded pathetic, like a child trying to win an argument, but he didn't care right now.

Again, Eren nodded silently and stood from the bed.

"There's a change of clothes for you in my office, I asked Hanji if she could fetch some when she came to visit me this morning."

"Wait, what time is it?" Eren asked, eyes wide.

"A little after noon." Levi answered.

"Ah, shit, I'm going to be late for training!" Eren rushed over to the door, but Levi stopped him with a hurried 'Oi!'.

"Hanji came by earlier and I told her that I wasn't feeling well last night so you stayed to help me out." Levi explained, "I also told her that you'd be staying with me today." At the look of apprehension on Eren's face Levi added, "Don't worry, she didn't see us, I made sure she stayed in my office."

Eren's eyes widened in surprise at the kind act that Levi had just admitted too, "Oh, um, thank you, Corporal."

"Whatever..." Levi mumbled, pulling the covers tightly around himself. "Don't expect it to happen again, if you fuck up again I'm not going to cover for you."

~~~KMD~~~

Eren was about ready to tear his hair out in frustration, he'd searched every God damned inch of this castle and he couldn't find a _single_ hot water bottle. He must have been gone for at least an hour, and that wasn't including all the times some one had stopped him to ask why he wasn't in training, neither did it count the times Eren had stopped to ask some one if they new where a hot water bottle was.

The boy sighed and began making his way back to Levi's office deciding it was time to give up. The man wasn't going to be happy, but there really wasn't much else Eren could do...

And that's when he saw Hanji, who just so happened to be carrying the very thing he needed.

"Squad leader Hanji!" He called quickly, catching up to her, "Um, do you need that?" Eren asked, pointing to the red hot water bottle that was wrapped in an old towel.

"Kind of." The woman answered, "I went to see Levi earlier and he was complaining about all the pain he was in so I thought this might help him out."

"Oh! He actually asked me to come find one for him, so I can take that to him for you if you'd like?"

"That would be wonderful, Eren, thank you! You're a lifesaver, always willing to help somebody out, I can see why Levi likes you! Anyway, I best be going. Experiments to do and all that jazz." She thrust the water bottle into Eren's hands and turned on her heels, beginning to walk away quickly.

"Wait, miss Hanji...!" Eren called after her, but she didn't turn back. "Levi... likes me...?" He muttered to himself, feeling the heat from the hot water bottle warm his hands.

He stood still and stared at the floor as if he was in some sort of trance, before he finally managed to snap himself out of it and sprint back to the shorter man's room.

~~~KMD~~~

When he made it back to the office, it was quiet, almost eerily so.

From Eren saw earlier, and from what Hanji had said, then Levi wouldn't be moving around much, so he must still be here.

Eren silently stepped up to the door attaching Levi's room to his office, not wanting to disturb the quiet, it felt wrong somehow. He opened it slowly and winced at the drawn out squeaking noise the door created. He made his way over to the bed and found Levi curled up, eyes closed tightly, tears staining his cheeks.

The black haired man let out a shaky whimper and held the pillow in his grasp tighter.

Eren wasn't quite sure what to do, Levi had told Eren not to touch him, but now he was sleeping and it looked as if he was having a bad dream.

If it was just to wake him up, the Corporal wouldn't really mind... would he...?

Slowly, hesitantly, Eren reached out a hand and shook Levi's shoulder gently, "Levi, wake up. I got what you asked for." He said gently.

Levi awoke with a startled cry, he quickly scrambled to edge of the bed and pulled his knees up to his chin. The pillow was still held against his chest and he buried his face in it, letting out a strangled sob.

Eren watched as the shorter man's shoulders continued to tremble for a few moments until he finally managed to calm down. The titan-shifter felt absolutely horrible, this was what he had done to humanity's strongest soldier, this was all his fault and there was no way he could erase the past.

The damage was already done, so it couldn't hurt to break him just a little more.

Eren derailed that train of thought immediately, how could he even begin to think like that? He wanted to fix things, not make them worse.

"Um... Corporal...?" He asked quietly.

"Leave the hot water bottle and go get that stack of papers of my desk, and bring a pen too." Levi said, his voice muffled by the pillow his face was still buried in.

"Yes, sir..." Eren did as he was asked and when he returned, he found the Corporal lying on his stomach. The hot water bottle was placed on his lower back , under his shirt, and the sheets were covering his legs.

He handed the paperwork and pen over to the older man and asked what he should do next.

"You can go and get some food for us, and I'll allow you to eat it here, but if you get crumbs anywhere I'll force you to pick up each individual one." Levi explained quietly, already working on the stack of papers.

Eren nodded silently and made his way to the kitchen where he found the rest of Levi's squad already starting to prepare that night's dinner. They greeted him with smiles when he entered and asked how Levi was doing.

Eren wasn't exactly surprised, news traveled fast around here. He explained that the Corporal was doing fine and asked if they had anything for him and the Corporal to eat.

Petra stopped chopping carrots and grabbed a tray, she placed a plate on it and piled on a bread roll and some fruit, then she hurried over to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of steaming hot soup. She quickly placed it on the tray next to the plate and smiled, "We just made this for Levi. Hopefully it will make him feel better, oh, and can you tell him that we all hope he gets better soon, it's kinda weird not seeing him running about the castle and yelling orders."

"Oh, OK, I'll- uh... I'll let him know." Eren let out a nervous chuckle and quickly said goodbye to the others before Leaving and hurrying back to Levi, trying not to spill the soup as he went.

~~~KMD~~~

The two ate in silence.

Levi was still on his bed, the bowl of soup was placed next to him and he ate with one hand while doing paperwork with the other.

Eren sat in a chair a few feet away from the bed, he had his knees pulled up to his chest and the plate was balanced on top. The tray was placed on Levi's bedside table.

The titan-shifter ate slowly, he wasn't that hungry really. He couldn't take his eyes off the dark bruises just visible above Levi's shirt collar, and they were making him feel sick.

Well, they made him feel sick now, but... but when he was actually _making_ the marks... it felt good. He began to wonder if maybe it would feel the same if he tried to mark Levi again...

Eren growled and bit off a chunk of his bread roll while shaking his head vigorously, trying to clear out the horrible thoughts.

Levi jumped slightly, turning his head quickly to look at Eren, "Fucking hell, brat, what are you doing? Stop acting like some sort of animal."

"S-sorry, Corporal..." Eren muttered distractedly.

The thoughts were clouding his mind. Levi was right there. Just a couple steps and Eren would be on the bed. He could bite Levi's neck, his shoulders, thighs. He could leave more hickeys and bruises. He could mark the older man, claim the Corporal as his own once again.

He stood from the chair, made his way to the bedside table, and placed his plate down on the tray. His bread roll was left half eaten, and there was still a few slices of apple left, but he just ignored it in favour of turning to Levi.

The black haired man was watching him closely, and Eren could see how his muscles were tensed slightly. Out of fear most likely, but maybe he was preparing to fight back or escape if Eren showed any signs of doing what he did last night.

"Sit down, brat." Levi hissed in a low, warning tone.

"No." Eren said simply, climbing onto the bed.

"Back off, Eren." Levi growled, leaning away slightly. "That's an order."

Eren smirked, crawling closer, "I don't care, Levi." He leaned closer until his face was just inches from Levi's, and he watched as the silver eyes widened slightly and began to fill up with fear. "There's no reason for you to look so scared, Corporal. I'm not going to do much."

"Piss off." Levi growled, his brows furrowed in anger, this was his last effort to try and seem threatening before Eren went too far.

Eren backed off slightly, but only to get the empty bowl, papers and pen out of the way.

He placed his hands on the shorter man's hips and pulled him closer, knocking the hot water bottle and towel to the floor.

"Ere-." He was cut off by Eren pressing their lips together.

The titan-shifter pulled away with soft smile on his face, "Just sit still, OK, Levi? Don't struggle or you'll hurt yourself." He pecked Levi's lips again, before moving to the older man's neck.

He began sucking and biting harshly at the hickeys from last night, he didn't want to give the marks a chance to fade. He wanted people to know that the Corporal was taken, if anyone else tried to take him away, Eren would kill them without hesitation. Levi was left panting and gasping at the mix of pain and pleasure, he writhed and pulled at Eren's hair, trying to get him to stop.

When the boy was done renewing the marks on the Corporal's neck and shoulders, he pushed him to lay on his back against the pillows. Levi tried to wriggle out of Eren's grip, but the movement sent pain shooting up his spine. It was almost as if someone was digging knives into his lower back and slicing him open all the way up to his shoulders, he hissed through clenched tooth as he tried to find a position that wouldn't cause him pain, but it was impossible.

"Eren, please." He pleaded, "It hurts. I can't."

"Shh, Levi, I'm almost done." Eren kissed Levi's knee, before grabbing the waistband of Levi's shorts and pulling them down in one quick motion.

He eyed the bruises on Levi's thighs closely, people wouldn't be able to see these, but he needed to know that they were there, hidden by the Corporal's uniform, that would be enough for Eren. He was gentler now, placing soft kisses up and down Levi's inner thighs, stroking them gently when Levi let out small noises of pleasure.

Levi hated how he was half hard from the unwanted touches, he prayed that Eren wouldn't notice, but that was impossible since he was fully exposed from the waist down.

"Eren." He called, tugging the strands of dark brown hair. "Stop, now."

Eren continued kissing and sucking, until finally he bit down on Levi's thigh causing the smaller man to cry out, "That's punishment for ordering me abou- oh, what's this? Is this why you wanted me to stop? Hm?" He moved a hand from Levi's thigh to grip his dick firmly, "You don't want to admit that you're actually enjoying this?"

"Don't." Levi hissed, his face turned a bright red colour and gripped at Eren's wrist, trying to pull him away.

Eren just chuckled and kissed Levi, starting to stroke him slowly. He let a strangled moan and bit down on Eren's tongue, he instantly regretted when Eren bit his bottom lip just little bit harder. "Stop trying to get yourself hurt, Levi." He mumbled as he began to trail kisses down the man's chest.

When he reached Levi's fully hard cock, he flattened his tongue against the underside and lick from the base to the tip, "Still want me to stop, or are you going to let me continue?" He took the head into his mouth and dipped his tongue into the slit.

"Eren." Levi growled, "Damn it, brat, yes I want you to stop, I don't want this."

The boy sucked again and Levi unintentionally bucked his hips up into the hot mouth.

"You're lying to me, Corporal. Your words completely contradict your body's actions." Eren grinned and took the dick into his mouth again, sinking down until his nose touched the dark curls at the base.

He began to bob his head, occasionally grazing his teeth along it and it wasn't long before the Corporal was cumming down his throat with a loud scream of 'Eren'. The boy waited until the other was done, before he swallowed it all without complaint.

He licked his lips as he grabbed the older man's shorts and helped him to put them back on. "I'll go make you some coffee, Corporal, or would you prefer tea?"

Levi glared at Eren, but it had no effect since he was still panting and trembling and looking absolutely spent.

"Tea it is, sir." Eren left without another word and Levi was left alone in the room, weak, in pain and feeling completely and utterly betrayed by one of the people he thought he could trust most.

~~~KMD~~~

Eren returned a little while later, two cups of tea in hand for him and Levi.

He found Levi curled up into a tight ball, his face hidden in his hands.

"I have your tea, sir." Eren announced.

"Why did you do that?" Levi asked quietly, voice shaking ever so slightly, "I thought you said you'd follow my orders? I gave you a chance and you fucking blew it."

Eren stood in silence, the moment he had left the room to get them drinks, embarrassment had hit him like a brick wall, and now that Levi was bringing it up, Eren had nothing to say about his actions.

"I... I'm so sorry, Corporal."

That was all he could manage to get out around the huge lump in his throat.

"You keeping saying that, Eren! But are you really? Are you really fucking sorry for what you've done?" Levi snapped, pulling his hands away from his face to reveal his bloodshot eyes and the damp trails on his cheeks. He really didn't feel safe around the titan-shifter anymore, he wa snow a threat that he had to avoid.

The boy fell silent again. He placed the Corporal's cup of tea on the bedside table and then sipped on his own, trying to figure out what to say.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone from now on. I'll find someone to lock me up tonight, and they probably won't question it since almost everyone thinks you're sick."

"I'm not the fucking sick one here." Levi growled lowly, "And how the fuck am I supposed to hide these?" He pointed to the bruises under his jaw, "What the fuck are people going to think when they see these?"

Eren could feel his eyes start to sting, he'd really messed things up for the Corporal. The man was probably going to get into trouble with Erwin for faking sickness and slacking off, and rumours would probably start spreading about who he was fucking with.

Eren wanted to be sorry, he really did, but... for some reason he didn't actually feel _sorry_, nor did he feel even the slightest bit guilty, but he still wanted to cry for the Corporal.

~~~KMD~~~

The duty of locking Eren up had fallen to Hanji, after Levi explained to her that paperwork had been stacking up and he was just too busy.

A few people had asked Eren about the hickeys that Levi was sporting, but he just replied with a simple 'I don't know.' Luckily, it seemed as if no one had said anything to Levi about it, the cadets were probably way too scared and Erwin most likely had more important things to deal with. Hanji had probably harassed Levi about it though, she most likely commented on the slight limp he was sporting as well.

True to his word though, Eren had steered clear of Levi, only speaking to him when absolutely necessary, but thoughts of the power he had over the older man were constantly clouding his mind and it was only a matter of time before he snapped.

~~~KMD~~~

**Thanks for reading the second chapter and I hope you'll stick around the last one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(EDIT*/ Changed the ending a little, 'cause some people found it confusing)**

**Oh wow, this is the longest thing I've ever written O3O Anyway, as I promised, hella long chapter (At least for me) Oh! A quick warning for panic attacks!  
**

**Happy Valentines day!**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

~~~KMD~~~

Levi hated how jumpy he had become. A tap on the shoulder or a call of his name was enough to send him flying a foot into the air, and sometimes he even let out a gasp or a quiet whimper too.

Hanji showed the most concern out of everyone, she was constantly hovering around Levi and asking if he was alright over and over again. Of course his typical answer was 'I'm fine'.

Erwin never asked, but he gave Levi questioning looks. The shorter man hated how they were so hard to ignore, hated how they made him want to break down tell Erwin everything. It took every ounce of his willpower to keep his mouth.

Levi wasn't safe from questioning when he was with his squad either, Petra showed just as much concern as Hanji and always looked hurt when Levi refused to give her answers. Erd and Gunther also tried to help the Corporal, tried to get him to open up about his problems, but nothing they did would work. Auruo tried to pretend that he didn't care at all, but as the days passed, the facade crumbled piece by piece and soon he too was asking if the shorter man was really OK.

Eren kept his promise and stayed away from Levi, though there were times when contact was unavoidable. Like when Levi had to watch over Hanji's tests on Eren, or when Levi wanted to train with just his squad.

Sometimes Eren would give Levi weird looks, ones he couldn't quite figure out the meaning of, but they would send shivers down his spine.

Levi hated it, he didn't want the titan-shifter to touch him. He hated how Eren had already fucked him up so much, he hated how everyone was paying so much attention to him now, it was making it hard to hide what had happened. He hated how Eren seemed to be acting so casual, like absolutely nothing had happened and he had no reason to feel guilty whatsoever.

Eren was still able to smile and laugh with his friends, but Levi had to force it and he was doing so well when it came to hiding his pain, but then that thing happened...

~~~KMD~~~

Levi was eating dinner with Hanji and Erwin in the mess hall one night. The other two were conversing quietly, and Levi was just sat there, not making a sound, half listening to their conversation and half listening to the conversation Eren was having on the other side of the room.

He took another small bite of his bread roll and sneaked a peak at the titan-shifter.

Eren looked angry, his brows were furrowed and he was growling out words through clenched teeth that Levi couldn't quite hear. Mikasa put a hand on his shoulder and tried to soothe him, but Eren stood suddenly and began to yell angrily.

Jean stood too, screaming insults at Eren and leaning over the table so he could grab his shirt.

Levi's eyes widened to the size of the plate he was eating off of.

Oh no.

Eren was angry.

He was angry and he was shouting, and Levi couldn't hide the fact that he was actually _scared_. Shit, if Eren was angry, he would need to vent his anger out in some way, and Levi was so close. If Eren were to grab him he probably wouldn't have put up much of a fight, he'd be too scared of the consequences of angering Eren any further.

The black haired man gasped and tried to breathe, but it was hard. It felt as if his lungs were shrinking and his breath came in short pants. He heard someone call his name and then he was being lifted up and moved.

He let out a silent scream and tried to struggle, to get away. Eren had him, he knew it was him, Eren was the one dragging him outside. "Stop!" He gasped, "Let me go...!" Forget what he had said before, he had to get away, he didn't want to be raped again. He couldn't.

"Breathe, Levi, God damn it, _breathe_." A deep voice said, as someone placed Levi on his feet and gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Erwin... I-I _can't_\- I can't breathe...!" Levi choked, gripping the taller man's shirt tightly.

"Look at me, Levi, copy what I do." Erwin said calmly.

The Commander took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, repeating it a couple of times until Levi finally calmed down and was breathing in sync with him.

"Now tell me what the hell happened back there." He sighed, "Is it to do with Eren? You seemed fine until he started a fight with Jean and then you just flipped out."

Just then Hanji burst through the doors of the mess hall and ran over to the pair.

"Levi! Are you OK? What happened?" She cried, pulling him into a tight hug. "You're scaring us, you know. Nobody knows why Humanity's Strongest Soldier is acting weirdly and it's scaring them. I just had to calm everyone in the mess hall down because they started to panic when Erwin had to drag you out here."

"Oi, shitty glasses, let go of me." Levi growled, trying to push her away and free himself. "I'm fine, I was just a little surprised."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Hanji sighed, "Why can't you tell us? Don't you trust us?"

"It's not that... I just can't, OK? I'm tired, I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." Levi turned and began to walk away, but the blonde grabbed his arm.

"No, you're taking a few days off, no training, no paperwork and no experiments with Hanji until you've got your problems sorted out. That's an order. I'll find others to do your paperwork unless it must be done by you, now go." Erwin said firmly.

Well shit, that could be troublesome, but Levi couldn't disobey a direct order from Erwin. He nodded reluctantly and was finally allowed to leave.

"Do you think we should question Eren about Levi's behaviour?" Hanji asked, watching Levi leave.

Erwin nodded silently as he crossed his arms over his broad chest, keeping his eyes on Levi until the smaller man was out of sight.

~~~KMD~~~

Eren found it hard to keep away the thoughts of dominating Levi, every day they would enter his head and he would remember how good it felt. He was trying so hard to leave the Corporal alone, but it just wasn't working and it was pissing him off.

The fact that Jean just wouldn't shut up right now wasn't helping in the slightest.

"And that's all the proof I have that Jaeger is totally banging the Corporal." Jean smirked, looking quite proud of himself as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Shut the fuck up Jean, why the hell would I want to bang the Corporal?!" Eren snapped.

"You know what? You're right, you're probably letting Commander Erwin fuck you, I'm sure you could get more special privileges that way." Jean snapped back.

"Oh, fuck off!" Eren growled through clenched teeth.

"Eren, calm down." Mikasa said, placing a hand on Eren's shoulder.

"No!" Eren shouted, standing form his seat, "I'm not just going to sit here and let Jean make me sound like some sort of whore! I'm sure Jean's fucking more people than just Marco."

"Hey, fuck you!" Jean shouted back, standing and reaching across the table to fist the front of Eren's shirt.

"There you go again, Jean, you just can't keep it your pants, can you?"

Jean's eyes widened, then his brows furrowed again and he opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by the sound of chairs being knocked to the ground.

The group turned their heads just in time to see Commander Erwin practically carrying a hyperventilating Corporal Levi out of the room.

The entire room was quiet, and the conversations slowly started to build up again. A few people got out of their seats and frantically started asking Hanji questions, she did her best to calm them down and then rushed outside.

The squad leader came back in a few minutes later and asked Eren to if he could go with her for a little while.

~~~KMD~~~

Eren was thankful for his amazing acting skills, Hanji and Erwin completely believed every lie he told, or at least he hoped that they did, and soon he was allowed to go. Asking to see Levi was probably a risky move to make, but he did so anyway and the older two just told him to see if he could get answers out of the shorter man.

He nodded and left quickly, making his way to the Corporal's room.

Eren was angry.

Levi was being way too obvious and people were already starting to suspect things.

It was time to give in to the thoughts.

Levi just had to learn his place before anybody actually found out.

~~~KMD~~~

Levi sat at his desk and stared at the stack of papers, he was bored and kind of wanted to start on the work, but he was told not to and Erwin would find out somehow, the man had his ways. He crossed his arms on the desk and hid his face in them, letting out a long sigh as he contemplated whether or not he should actually go to sleep or find a book to read instead.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his mental argument and he lifted his head from his arms, he was about to ask who was there, but he was cut off by who ever it was.

"Corporal, are you in there? Let me in please."

It was Eren, and he wasn't too happy sounding.

Levi's muscles tensed and he wondered if Eren would go away if he just stayed quiet and pretended he wasn't in.

"I know you're there, open the door." There was a loud bang and Levi jumped in his place slightly. "God damn it, Levi, open the damn door now and things won't be so bad for you!" Eren growled.

Levi gulped and slowly, quietly, stood from his place. He made his way over to the door and placed a hand over the lock, "Why are you here?" He asked, "It's late, I was about to go to sleep."

"Let me in." Eren hissed.

"It's late, Eren, get Hanji to lock you up."

"Let. Me. In." Eren said more firmly.

"No."

"OK, I'll let Hanji know you're locking yourself in your room and won't let anyone in, I'm sure she'll be thrilled. Now open the door."

Levi clenched his jaw, was Eren really stooping so low as to use blackmail? Well actually, considering the things the boy had done before, it wasn't really that low. Levi knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn't hide in his room forever, he'd have to come out eventually, so he unlocked the door and took a step back, allowing Eren to enter the room.

Eren closed and locked the door behind himself, and Levi barely had time to react before Eren's hand was connecting with his cheek. The loud sound of skin on skin echoed throughout the room before Levi lifted a hand to his cheek, his eyes wide from the sudden pain and the utter terror he was now feeling.

Eren gripped Levi's chin and forced the shorter man to look up at him. "After you left, Hanji and Erwin asked me a few questions about you. They're suspecting things Levi, stop being so obvious. You don't want them to start prying for information, do you? Of course you don't."

Levi tried to hide his fear and keep the look in his eyes defiant, and he hoped that his trembling wasn't so obvious, but apparently his efforts were in vain because Eren gave Levi a knowing look and smirked, leaning a little closer.

"Scared? You should be." Eren scowled.

The next couple of hours were just a blur of pain for Levi, was it even a couple of hours? It couldn't have been the whole night, or maybe just a few minutes, but all he could focus on was the pain consuming his body like a wildfire.

He knew he was covered in bruises, he knew there were probably some cuts and he knew there was a lot of blood, but the marks on his body could be easily covered and the blood could easily be washed away. All evidence could be erased. The lower part of his body had received the most attention and Levi was sure that he wouldn't be able to walk for a while, which means he would be needing a lot of help over the next few days.

Eren made sure to clean the Corporal thoroughly when the abuse and rape was over, as well as the rest of the room, he also made sure that every bruise and cut on Levi's body was given a gentle kiss. Levi hated the attention, but he was much too tired to fight, he just wanted to sleep now, that's all.

He felt Eren lift him and he groaned at the dull pain in his limbs as he weakly tugged at Eren's shirt to get his attention.

"Shh, I know." Eren mumbled, kissing the shorter man's forehead. He carried Levi over to his bed and placed him under the covers, then crawled in after him.

Eren pulled the covers up over them, then pulled Levi against his chest and placed a kiss to the nape of his neck. "Goodnight, Corporal." He whispered soon before they both fell asleep.

~~~KMD~~~

Levi was awoken the next morning by rustling sounds, he groaned and cracked an eye open.

Eren was moving about the room, doing something Levi couldn't quite figure out, but he stopped when he heard Levi, "Ah, Levi. Go back to sleep, you need to rest."

The black haired man opened his mouth to say that he wasn't tired, but then he felt the ache in his muscles and he closed it again, figuring that he would need to sleep that off.

Eren reached out a hand and brushed a few strands of hair out of Levi's face, "I was just tidying up a little, I'll try to be quiet or do you want me to just stop?" Levi flinched away from the touch and Eren withdrew his hand slightly, his expression changing to one of sadness, "I'm sorry about last night, you needed to be punished for being too obvious, from now on I want to see you act, OK?" Eren kissed his forehead and smiled softly.

Levi stayed silent, trying to figure out the reason for Eren's kindness. He couldn't mean it surely, Levi refused to believe he was really sorry after the events of last night.

"Did you hear me? I want an answer, Levi." Eren frowned, kneeling in front of Levi. "I want to see you act, OK?" He repeated.

"OK..." Levi muttered.

Eren grinned, kissing Levi on the nose this time. He returned to his previous task and Levi somehow managed to fall asleep again, despite the noises that the other was making.

~~~KMD~~~

Over the next few days Levi healed up and caught up on all the sleep he never knew he was missing. Most of the time was spent in his bed, either sleeping, just resting or reading, though sometimes he got up to sit in his office, but he never actually left to wander the corridors.

Eren stayed with him, there were days when he had training and times when he was just with his friends, but he always returned to the Corporal. He slept in the same bed, ate his meals with him and he sat with the Corporal when he was reading books.

Levi didn't particularly like it, but he was too scared to voice his thoughts, even though Eren hadn't hurt him or tried to do anything more than kissing in the past few days. He just accepted the attention when it was given and hoped that when Eren left, he'd be gone for a while before coming back.

He was also kind of angry that Hanji and Erwin allowed Eren to do what he wanted, he was angry that they actually thought that Eren was helping him and improving his condition. It was true that Levi was looking a lot better, but that's only because he was acting, that is what Eren wanted after all.

That also meant that Eren was happy, Levi was acting, no one suspected anything anymore, well actually... they now believed that Eren and Levi were in a relationship, and Eren never denied it whenever someone brought it up, so that's what they were now. That was a real problem for Levi when he started leaving his room/office again, Eren had no qualms with public displays of affection. This often meant that Levi was stuck holding his hand, or forced to stay still when Eren had his arm around him, he even had to accept the quick pecks, but they weren't all that bad... Sometimes his mask slipped, but all it would take was a quiet whisper of 'I want to see you act' from Eren and the mask was back again.

Though... in those moments Levi felt as if Eren really loved him and cared about him, even though he knew that Eren was just acting too. The brat didn't like him, he just wanted his body, that was all, he was an item to be used. It didn't bother him, he'd always been a tool for defeating titans, that was worse than being a toy for venting out anger. He found that the more he acted, the more he lied, the more he actually started to believe the words he was saying, the words that Eren was saying.

As the days continued on, Levi was thankful that Eren had more good days than bad. It was rare for Eren to storm into Levi's- no, _their_ room and have his way with the shorter man. Most of their free time, when Levi wasn't working and Eren wasn't training or with friends, was spent sitting on the window seat in Levi's office. Levi would be sitting in between Eren's legs, and the titan-shifter would have his arms around his Corporal's waist, and they would watch the clouds pass overhead while having a quiet conversation.

That was how they found themselves on the night before the Survey Corps' latest expedition.

~~~KMD~~~

Eren was sat on the window seat, his arms wrapped tightly around the man that was leaning back against his chest. He had his chin resting on the shorter man's shoulder as they stared out of the window and conversed quietly.

The stars were small, twinkling dots peppered randomly across the dark blue curtain of night. There were no clouds in the sky and the moon was full and bright.

Eren hummed contentedly and placed a soft kiss to Levi's neck, "Levi?" He asked.

"Yeah?" The other mumbled.

"What are the stars made out of?" Eren asked, focusing his attention on the night sky.

It was times like these that reminded Levi that Eren really was just a kid, young and impressionable.

Levi could tell the truth and say that stars were really just balls of gas burning miles and miles away, but he wanted to tell Eren a lie that he'd often heard mothers tell their children.

"When people die they become stars," Levi started, "And the really bright stars are the people that were close to you."

"Really? So my mother's a star?"

Levi nodded silently, turning his attention to the stars too. "And the moon is made of cheese."

"What? No way!" Eren turned back to Levi with a grin on his face, "That one's definitely a lie! The moon can't be cheese! How would it even get into space? And why would humanity waste so much cheese?"

Levi allowed a small smile to tug at his lips, "Ah, you're too smart Eren, you're right, it's just a big chunk of floating rock. I don't think cheese would last up in space anyway."

Eren grinned and held Levi tighter, placing more kisses to his cheek and neck. "I love you, Levi." He said softly.

"I love you too, Eren." Levi mumbled back.

The words weren't true, of course, no, they were just part of the act.

~~~KMD~~~

"Are you done eating, Brat? We need to leave now." Levi said as he grabbed his cloak and draped it over his shoulders, fastening it quickly.

"Yeah, I'm done." Eren stood and double checked his harness before putting on his own cloak. "I can't believe we're leaving for the expedition already, it feels as if only yesterday Erwin was explaining the plan to everybody. Time passes so fast, doesn't it?"

"It does." The shorter man said, making his way over to the door. He reached his hand out to open it, but another hand grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"Let's come back alive, OK?" Eren smiled softly and wrapped his arms around his Corporal's waist, pulling him closer.

The boy pressed his lips to Levi's in a sweet kiss that quickly became passionate, and when they parted their breaths came in heavy pants. Levi threaded his fingers into Eren's dark hair and pulled him down again to place another quick kiss to his forehead.

"Of course, Brat." He whispered. "We always do, this time isn't going to be any different."

~~~KMD~~~

The expedition started off smoothly, for the first hour barely any titans appeared and when they did, the course was changed and the titans were successfully avoided, even when soldiers had to fight, the battles were quick and no lives were lost. Levi had a bad feeling though, something just felt off about the whole situation, something really bad was going to happen, he just knew it. Expeditions didn't just go well like this, something was going to happen soon, and in no way would it be good.

Levi found himself glancing backwards often, constantly checking to see if his squad was still following, if Eren was still following. At one point, their gazes met and Eren had a look of worry and confusion on his face, a quick look at the others showed they all had the same expression. So they all felt it too, huh? That definitely wasn't a good sign.

"Everybody stay alert!" Levi called back to his squad, focusing his attention on what was in front of him.

"Captain, there's a black smoke signal to the left!" Petra called frantically.

"An abnormal this far in?" Erd questioned, "What the hell's going on?"

"Keep moving forward!" Levi ordered, "And Petra, fire a smoke signal."

"Yes, Captain!" She called, immediately doing as she was told.

Everything happened so quickly after that, Levi barely had time to react. Titans were everywhere and before he knew it his squad was lying dead around him, but Eren was no where to be found.

He clenched his teeth and tried to contain his emotions, there were still titans about, but they were being taken care of by other soldiers that had arrived on the scene. Levi maneuvered his horse around the bodies scattered about the ground, trying to see if there was anyone still alive, but it was hopeless. All the bodies were completely mangled, there was no way they would have survived.

He could feel panic rising within him when there was still no sign of Eren and he found himself calling out, "Eren! Eren, where are you? God damn it, has anyone here seen the brat?!"

Levi checked that the soldiers still fighting around him were doing OK before he galloped away, still calling out Eren's name. "Eren! Answer me for fuck's sake, Eren!" He screamed desperately, "Are you even still alive...?"

There was a loud roar, one that Levi recognised immediately and he turned to see Eren's titan form running toward him. He tugged on his horses reins and it reared up on its hind legs and neighed, before standing still.

Levi hurriedly took out his blades, just in case Eren wasn't actually in control.

Eren roared again and it sounded as if he was in pain, he raised a large hand and pointed somewhere behind the Corporal. He turned around again just in time to see a grinning titan reach out for him and grab him, lifting him from his horse.

The titan held onto Levi tightly, he could barely breathe and he knew that if the thing tightened its grip even the tiniest his ribs would start cracking. The titan brought Levi closer to its mouth and he used his blades to try and free himself, but he only managed to make small cuts that had no affect on the titan.

Levi heard Eren roar for the third just as the titan bit down on him, it's teeth digging into his stomach and back. He screamed and cried at the sudden pain, trying in vain to free himself again, he was about ready to accept his fate, but then he felt himself falling. He didn't land on the ground like he had expected, but something softer, he weakly turned his head to look up, his vision was blurry, but he could just about make out Eren's titan form.

"Eren..." He whimpered, as the titan-shifter held him close, "Eren, it hurts..."

The other let out a watery sounding growl that quickly escalated into yet another roar.

Levi would probably have been worried about going deaf if he wasn't dying. He could feel Eren moving about, but he couldn't see anything. Eren was holding him against his chest, shielding him with one hand while using the other to fight off what must have been a whole horde of titans.

The wounds Levi had were somewhat deep, they were bleeding profusely and they ihurt/i, but he managed to stand and look out through a gap in Eren's fingers. There were so many titans and they were quickly wearing Eren down, his titan form was being bitten and torn at by the other titans and he wasn't going to last.

Eren fell to his knees and one of the titans got a hold of the nape of his neck and pulled him of his titan form, it clutched him tightly and Levi heard cracking noises.

His eyes widened in horror, hot tears streamed down his cheeks, mixing with the blood, and he let out a loud scream of anguish, even if it hurt to do so. "EREN!"

"Eren!"

"Over there!"

"That's his titan form, quick!"

Surely Levi was just imagining the voices of his and Eren's friends, blood loss did that to a person. Though he couldn't be imagining the feeling of someone carrying him, could he? Or was that just the feeling you got when you died?

He couldn't remember ever closing his eyes, but he opened them again and saw Erwin's face, and if he looked closely he saw what could have been tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Er...win...?" His voice sounded so quiet, so weak, he didn't have long left, he was honestly surprised he'd managed to last this long.

The taller man looked down quickly, surprise briefly showing on his face before it was replaced with a gentle smile, "You did well, Levi. I'm letting you retire, humanity thanks you for your service." He knelt down and set Levi on the ground as gently as he could.

The shorter man chuckled shakily, "Ah, finally... tell humanity that... I said... 'you're welcome.'"

"Will do, Levi." Erwin nodded, putting one hand behind his back and curling the other into a fist, placing it over his heart.

Hanji, Armin and Mikasa copied him, saluting the two dying soldiers. All four of the saluting soldiers had tears in their eyes and looked as if they could break down at any moment.

"Hey... no need to look... so sombre." A soft voice said from Levi's right side.

Levi turned his head and saw Eren lying beside him, blood was covering the boy from head to toe, but he still had a gentle smile on his face, "That's a big word... for someone like you..." Levi joked.

Eren grinned, despite everything, "I want... t-to say sorry... for all those things... that I-I did... and i-if we ever... get another chance... we should be lovers... proper lovers..." He raised a hand slowly and brushed a few hairs from Levi's face, "You l-look upset... I want... to see you act, L-Levi..."

Levi forgot about the four other people around them, in this moment it was just him and Eren, until the end. He flashed a smile of his own and let out a shaky laugh, "We... we should... Brat... I'd like that..." He reached for Eren's hands and entwined their fingers together, holding as tightly as his current strength would allow. "I love you... Eren..."

"I-I love you, too... Levi..."

~~~KMD~~~

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, Eren was going to be late, how the hell could he let this happen? He was so sure that he'd wake up early and actually have a little time to relax before getting ready for school. But no, he slept through his alarm and his mother didn't feel like helping.

He ran as he fast as he could with a bag full of books and didn't actually pay attention to where he was going, which caused him to crash into another man walking his way.

They both fell to the ground and Eren landed on the man in a somewhat awkward position, his face buried in their chest and his hands crushed in between them, dangerously close to the others' crotch.

He blushed a deep red, and immediately began to look for a way out. There were a bunch of papers scattered about that the other must have dropped, he immediately scrambled to try and collect them all while stuttering out an apology, "Ah, man, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking-"

"Eren?

His eyes widened and he whipped his head to the side, only to find himself staring into piercing silver eyes. Eren felt his own eyes begin to sting as hot tears rolled down his cheeks, and he flung himself into the others' waiting arms.

"Levi!"

~~~KMD~~~

**I really hope you liked this and thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
